


His Little Queens

by flipflop_diva



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Children, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Costumes, Fluff, Gen, Purim, Religion, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Jacob Kane spends a moment with his daughters on a special day.
Relationships: Jacob Kane & Kate Kate & Beth Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	His Little Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transgeneric_burial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgeneric_burial/gifts).



The sound of giggling could be heard from the hallway as Jacob Kane walked down it and stopped in the open doorway on the left side. He poked his head around the doorframe and peered in at his little daughters. 

The two almost identical-looking girls were half dressed in the costumes their mother had made for them. They both had on a long white dress adorned with gold rope around the waist and the neckline. Over their dresses, half falling off their shoulders, were light blue gowns with gold along the edges and the wristbands.

But instead of veils hanging down their backs and fastened around their heads, transforming them into identical versions of Queen Esther, the shimmery blue material was on backwards, covering their faces while they laughed and squealed and tried to poke each other. As Jacob looked on, the girls took turns jumping away from the other’s fingers, shrieking in delight and almost tripping over their own feet trying to move out of the way.

Jacob watched them for a while, a smile across his face, the sound of his daughters’ laughter filling his heart with a happiness he could never quite describe.

Beth saw him first, as she reached across to tickle her sister, and she stopped what she was doing, her hand half outstretched, frozen in place for a few seconds before she reached up to pull the veil off her face. Kate noticed her sister’s head turned toward the door, realized she was no longer playing, and reached up to pull off her own veil, also turning toward where Jacob stood.

“We were just playing, Daddy,” Beth said quickly. “We’re sorry. We’ll get dressed.”

Jacob shook his head and moved closer to his girls, bending down so he was eye-level with the five-year-old twins.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he told them both. “Purim is a time for celebrating, and it’s always okay to have fun. We’re going to do lots of fun things today.”

“We are?” Beth asked, but Kate was nodding in agreement.

“Yeah,” Kate nodded. “Like costumes!”

“Yes,” Jacob laughed. “Like costumes.”

“What else?” Beth wanted to know.

“What if I tell you that you get to make noise during service today?”

“Noise?” Beth asked, looking unsure, while Kate clapped her hands in delight.

“Yes,” Jacob told Beth. “Lots of noise. It’s a special day where that is okay.”

Beth still looked unsure, but Kate was still clapping her hands. Jacob glanced at his watch.

“Why don’t you two finish getting ready and then we can go? We’ll have story time in the car so you can understand how special today is.”

The girls nodded. Jacob stood to go.

A little hand on his arm stopped him.

“Hug first?” Beth blinked her wide eyes up at him.

“Of course.” Jacob bent back down and held his arms out, letting his two little ones tumble into them. He knew one day they weren’t going to be as easily entertained and they probably weren’t going to want his hugs, but for now, he was going to cherish these moments, moments when he could teach his daughters about their shared faith and keep them close to him at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Purim! I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> I'm not Jewish, so please let me know if anything in here is wrong, and I will fix it right away. I did do research, but I know that's not always the same thing.


End file.
